Last On Earth Mythology
The Last On Earth ''is considered Non-Canon to any of the franchises that appear due to the alteration of events that would overlap Last On Earth Mythology. The mythology are a set of notes to clear up confusion and alternation of events before The Last On Earth since not everything is correct in each timeline of the franchises' story-ark. 'Setting' 'Films/Events in Chronological Order' *Captain America: The First Avenger (1942-1943, during WWII) *Mortal Kombat (MK1 Story-Ark) *Transformers *Iron Man *Iron Man 2 *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *The Incredible Hulk *Thor *Transformers: Dark of the Moon *Mortal Kombat (MK2/UMK3 Story-Ark) *The Ninja *The Avengers *The Ninja VS The Slenderman *The Last On Earth 'Doctor Who' The events of the revived ''Doctor Who series are not part of the original Last On Earth timeline since when The Doctor (no matter which incarnation he's in) travels from B.C. to A.D. and so forth, it's harder to keep track of the dates of the modern-day events. Also, all of the events of Transformers, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and Mortal Kombat took place in Pete's World, which was a Parrarel Earth. 'Halo Universe' Jerome-092 has no idea how he was transported to the 21st Century. However, there are 2 potential theories: *Cybertronion Theory: Unicron had control of the space bridges, including the ones created by Sentinel Prime. During the attempted transportation of Cybertron (seeing in Dark of the Moon), several cracks in the universe were made, as there were cracks in parallel worlds. The cracks from the universe were first seen in The Eleventh Hour (11th Doctor, Series 1) in Amy's bedroom when she was a child. Cybertronions and Asgardians believe a crack from the universe somehow got onto the Forerunner Planet, as the Spirit Of Fire fell through it during the destruction of the planet and then entered Asgard in the 21st Century. *'Universe Theory:' Jerome-092, after learning about The Doctor's adventures, believes that during the opening of the Pandorica and the destruction of the universe and the fall of silence, the Spirit Of Fire fell through a crack in the universe that led him to Pete's World. Jerome-092 also began to question about what caused the Forerunner Planet to explode. 'Pete's World and the Real World' 'Pete's World' Pete's World is an Alternate Universe, with the name being given by the Tenth Doctor. In Journey's End ''(10th Doctor, Series 4), The Doctor sent Rose, Pete, Jackie, and the Meta-Crisis Doctor to the Bad Wolf Bay in the alternate world in order to keep them safe from the dangers of the other world. In the Doctor Who series, this was the final appearance of Rose, Pete, and Jackie, as well as the Meta-Crisis Doctor (who was introduced in the same episode). In Pete's World, after ''Journey's End, much more events happened that seemed to dominate things that happened before. Stark Industries overuled Cybus Industries, causing Cybus to shut down due to financial issues as Stark Industries began to do service for the world. Rose became an employee of Stark Industries, while Pete and Jackie took care of their child, Tony Tyler. 'Real World' The Real World is what The Doctor calls the opposite of Pete's World, as the Tyler family used to live in until the Daleks and Cybermen made it too dangerous. Most of the Doctor's adventures in the modern-day world happen here, as he sealed off access from there to Pete's World after defeating 2 of his enemies.